


How it Should Be

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Single Parents, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig isn't struck with attraction like this often, it's weirdly exciting. And his usually insular, antisocial self wants to get to know this boy better as soon as he can.He acts on this at lunch. Tweek is sitting alone, nobody seems to have embraced the new kid and Craig has no idea why. All the better for him to befriend Tweek then. He slides in across from Tweek with his lunch tray. It takes Tweek a minute to notice him, he's looking down at something on his phone.Craig's own friends are looking at him from their table in shock. Granted, this is pretty out of character for Craig. He never looks to meet and talk to new people, and he never, ever initiates it first. Craig ignores them and turns his attention back to Tweek.Or Tweek is new in town and mysterious and Craig is dumb and lovestruck.





	How it Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a request I received on tumblr: Tweek is new to South Park and is in high school where Craig takes an immediate liking to him but soon finds out tweek has a child and that he still co-parents with the child’s father but they aren’t together.
> 
> So I kinda put my own spin on this and made Tweek an entirely single parent, hope that's okay.

Craig Tucker is an extremely average teenage boy. He likes playing video games, football with his friends and watching porn. He's kinda lazy, could get better grades if he really tried and is sometimes a bit too sarcastic with his mother. He could not be more  _ normal, boring.  _ This is how he has always been. He's probably been an easy child for his parents, he never gets in trouble and he likes his alone time. The worst thing he does is sometimes he shuts himself off and is antisocial. 

He's tall and gangly, he shot up quickly when he first hit puberty but even now, he's still a fair bit taller than those around him. He's got braces but soon they'll be coming off, his skin is still a little spotty and his belly is kinda chubby. He's self conscious about his looks but so is any teenager. His dating life is unfortunately non-existent. This is partially his fault because he's picky. He doesn't have genuine strong feelings often for other people. Being gay in a small town kinda narrows his pickings right down too, and well, he doesn't fancy any of them. 

So he's kinda excited when there's a new kid in school. An  _ attractive,  _ new kid. This happens to Craig almost never, but his interest is piqued instantly. As soon as the guy walks in the door. He's introduced as Tweek, which is an odd name but Craig can't interrupt the class to ask. So he subtly tries to catch a glance instead. The dude is probably only a few inches shorter than Craig, but he's heavier. Craig doesn't know a nicer way to put it, he's not fat, but he's definitely not skinny. Craig can only tell so much through Tweek's baggy clothes. He's dressed kinda shabby, sweat pants, an oversized black shirt and a grey hoodie thrown over his shoulder. He takes a seat in the desk opposite Craig and acknowledges him with a small smile. Craig manages a twitch of a smile back while his gay heart just about short circuits in his chest. Tweek goes to pull out his book and pencil case but Craig keeps staring. Tweek has blonde hair, not long but definitely overgrown. Like he's been due for a haircut for a while now. He's tied it back in a short ponytail and tucks some wisps that fall out behind his ears. He's very pale, paler than Craig with freckles dotted along his cheeks and nose. But it's his eyes that really catch Craig's breath - they're a bright blue. Almost sky blue, with waves of darker blue interwoven. They look tired but they're so striking and Craig wants to just keep staring forever. 

Craig isn't struck with attraction like this often, it's weirdly exciting. And his usually insular, antisocial self wants to get to know this boy better as soon as he can. 

He acts on this at lunch. Tweek is sitting alone, nobody seems to have embraced the new kid and Craig has no idea why. All the better for him to befriend Tweek then. He slides in across from Tweek with his lunch tray. It takes Tweek a minute to notice him, he's looking down at something on his phone.

Craig's own friends are looking at him from their table in shock. Granted, this is pretty out of character for Craig. He never looks to meet and talk to new people, and he never, ever initiates it first. Craig ignores them and turns his attention back to Tweek.

"I'm Craig" he says "can I sit with you?"

"Sure" Tweek replies with a small smile "I'm Tweek."

"Did you just move here?" He asks Tweek. The town is pretty small and Craig has known most of these kids since he was small. A new person is rare.

"Yeah, my  _ -nnn-  _ parents are starting a coffee shop so we relocated" Tweek shrugs. Craig already knows the place, it used to be a deli that closed down. There's been some construction but he wasn't sure what the new business was going to be.

"Cool, so you've got like, an instant after school job when they open?" Craig suggests.

"I guess so" Tweek agrees, he looks a little distracted. Or maybe Craig's just crushingly awful at small talk. 

"Do you like South Park so far?” He asks. It's a little clunky and painful but he wants to keep this conversation going. 

"I haven't  _ -ah- _ seen too much yet, seems nice I guess" Tweek replies.

"Well, you seem pretty cool so if you want you can sit with me and my friends next lunch?" Craig just bites the bullet. His friends are all much more welcoming than he is so he knows they won't mind the addition of Tweek. 

"That would be good, I haven't  _ -hnn- _ really made any friends yet" Tweek smiles.

"Well, I think you seem nice so like…" Craig isn't sure how to end the sentence. He lets it hang there. 

"Yeah, well thanks" Tweek says, and he sounds genuinely grateful "I'm not all that  _ -nghh-  _ social" Tweek admits, "but I want to make friends here."

"Of course" Craig agrees. 

"Sorry I'm kinda shitty to talk to, I'm really  _ -ah-  _ tired. I'm only running on a few hours, man" Tweek admits with a frown. 

"That sucks, moving can unsettle you I guess" Craig replies "I don't mind."

"Yeah, it's a crazy time. I didn't wanna move but  _ -gah-  _ my parents have been putting together this business for ages. So I didn't really have much of a choice" explains Tweek. 

"I'd be pissed if my parents moved towns, I've been here since I was born," Craig says. He doesn't know anywhere else and he'd be leaving behind his friends since childhood. 

"Yeah it seems close knit here" Tweek states.

"Everyone knows everyone" Craig replies "it has it's good and bad."

They spend the rest of the lunch period exchanging small talk. With anyone else Craig might find it lame but he wants to know these things about Tweek. Even the menial and minute details. 

"Since when do you make friends?" Clyde asks Craig after lunch. 

"Since he was sitting all alone" Craig says with a shrug.

"I saw you staring at him in math" Token says, teasing. 

"Oooooh!" Jimmy grins "you  _ l-l-like _ him!" 

"Craig doesn't like anyone" Clyde says with a snort. 

"Exactly" Craig retorts.

"Nah, I can see it in your eyes you wanna bone" Token adds, giving Craig a shit-eating grin to match Jimmy's. 

"I do not!" Craig replies defensively. 

"He's a blonde! Craig l-loves blondes!" Jimmy points out, earning a cackle from both Token and Clyde.

"So he does, I think we have a new mission lads… operation get Craig laid,  _ stat!"  _ Clyde proclaims. Craig wants to die of embarrassment. 

"Fuck you guys" he mumbles before heading into his history class. He has to suffer teasing from Jimmy the entire way through. Unfortunately Tweek is not in the class, so he has no distracting eye candy.

—

Tweek slots into their group well, Craig is kind of proud he introduced them to him. Everyone likes Tweek, he's funny, kinda quirky and above all very interesting. But he's not exactly forthcoming with a lot of personal information, maybe it's because Craig hasn't had a new friend in a while but he notices it. He knows Jimmy, Clyde and Token so incredibly well, being childhood friends will do that but it's different with Tweek. Craig doesn't want to pressure Tweek, he'd feel the same way. He's not a particularly forthcoming person either. 

Tweek declines almost all their invitations to hang out and the only ones he accepts is when they play games and voice chat online. He never comes out with them physically. He's always very apologetic and genuinely sounds like he wants to go. He never really says why though, again, Craig doesn't want to push. Tweek seems like a really busy person, he just never elaborates  _ what  _ he's doing. 

Craig has never really had a crush like this before. He doesn't quite know what to do. He isn't sure how people even make moves, how is he supposed to ask a boy out? It all makes him so nervous. He doesn't think he's very good at dropping hints either, he knows he often comes off cold and aloof. And he is cold and aloof but not to Tweek, not someone he likes. 

It's hard to try and get closer when they're all yelling as group online or being dicks at the lunch table. Craig wants to get Tweek alone. 

He corners Tweek on the way to class, just to talk. Makes sure they're separate from the rest of the group 

"Hey man" Craig says, knowing he sounds nervous "I was wondering if you wanna hang out, like after school… at my place?"

"Oh" Tweek replies, clearly taken aback "well I  _ -ah- _ would man, but I can't today. If you give me more notice? And uh, might be easier if we went to  _ -gah-  _ mine?" He sounds apologetic. 

"Sure" Craig agrees "is everything okay? You're like, never able to hang out with us?"

"Oh man," Tweek says awkwardly "it's so complicated. But it's not because I don't  _ -nghh-  _ want too, just kinda hectic at home."

"Fair enough" Craig replies "well is there a good day for you? I really wanna hang"

"Yeah man, I'll let you know. I gotta  _ -ah- _ talk to my parents"

"Okay, cool" Craig says a little dumbly. He just assumes Tweek's parents are strict. It's not uncommon, his parents are pretty lax but he can sympathize. 

He goes to class smiling and feeling lighter. He knows it's pathetic but he'll do anything to spend time with his crush. 

"I do wonder what he's hiding" Clyde says. They're all hanging out Tokens after school, minus Tweek. 

"I don't think he's hiding anything" Craig replies.

"Nah, I think he is" Token adds "nobody is  _ that  _ busy."

"He's m-m-m-mysterious" Jimmy nods.

"He's probably just helping his parents out with their new shop" Craig suggests "I just think his parents are strict and he doesn't wanna say."

"I guess he could be worried we'll judge him" Token muses "we are the first friends he's made in South Park."

"Maybe" Jimmy says "that must be d-d-di  _ rough." _

"Maybe he's in a cult!" Clyde suggests and Craig rolls his eyes.

"You're crazy" Craig replies "he's just a normal dude."

—

Tweek actually gets back to Craig, to his surprise. Craig thought Tweek might forget or flake but he doesn't he comes back with a day for them to hang out.

He pulls Craig aside from the group, looking rather nervous and jittery. 

"If you wanna come on  _ -gah-  _ Saturday you can" Tweek says "but I gotta  _ -nnn- _ tell you something first."

"What is it?" Craig asks. He wonders why on earth Tweek is so nervous, Craig can't think of a thing that would change his mind about going over.

"I have a kid, man" Tweek blurts, staring at the floor.

"Huh?" Craig replies, dumbfounded. 

"I have a  _ -gah-  _ kid, that's why I can never hang out" Tweek admits, biting his lip. 

"Oh" Craig says. He's too shocked to even form words. This wasn't what he'd imagined. 

"Yeah, he's still only  _ -nnn-  _ small. I had him not too  _ -ah- _ long ago so like, I get it if you don't wanna come over…" Tweek rambles, pulling at his shirt.  _ Him _ . Tweek has a son. 

"No, no! I still wanna come over I just… didn't realise. I just thought your parents were strict or something" Craig insists. 

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to  _ -nghh-  _ think I was some kind of freak" Tweek mutters, cheeks beet red. 

"Not at all man, no wonder you're always saying you're tired" Craig replies. A lot of things make sense now, like how he never seems to bother with his appearance for school or that he has permanent bags under his eyes. 

"Yeah he's only  _ -hnn-  _ three months old. I didn't wanna move with a brand new baby but there wasn't really another choice…" Tweek tries to explain. 

"Well it's okay we can still hang out. I'm not sure if I'm any good with kids but yeah, I wanna hang" Craig says with a smile. He hopes he’s putting Tweek at ease, but really he doesn’t know. For him, a kid isn’t some kind of dealbreaker. He’s happy to continue being friends. He wonders who the hell made Tweek feel like a freak. 

"Well thanks for not judging me, man" Tweek says sheepishly.

"Never" Craig assures. He wonders how Tweek copes, he really, really wants to know Tweek's story.

“Thanks… I just, Yeah this is all  _ -ah-  _ new to me man. I’m trying to figure out how to be a dad… it’s hard” Tweek rambles, frowning. 

“I can imagine, I can’t care for anything bigger than a guinea pig” Craig jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Tweek smiles at him.

“It’s okay I mean, when you love your kid it kinda makes everything worth it” Tweek replies. 

Craig can't help but feel a little nervous now. He wants to hang out with Tweek and see what he's like outside of school. Though he's nervous about meeting the baby, he's not exactly experienced with kids. He still wants desperately to get to know Tweek, he just hopes he won't mess it all up. 

He hopes Tweek will trust him enough to tell him his story.

—

Tweek texts Craig his address, so when Saturday comes Craig is ready to go. He tries his best to look good, but he's a teenage boy so he's not exactly a fashion expert. He ends up just going for a nice pair of black jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. It's a bit boring but he doesn't want to overdress too much. 

Tweek lives on the opposite side of town to Craig. To put it bluntly, the nicer, more upmarket part where Token and his family live. Tweeks house isn’t a big gated mansion though, it’s just a regular place. Looks to be two stories, Craig would guess three bedroom. But from the outside it’s just a regular suburban home just in a slightly more expensive area. 

Craig knocks at the door and waits patiently. It takes Tweek a little while to answer the door but when he does Craig can see why. He has a baby tucked up in his arms, and while Craig knew this, it still doesn’t prepare him for the actual sight of Tweek holding his kid. More than anything Craig is in awe, he doesn’t think he could manage being a parent so young. He couldn’t give up his video games or hangouts with friends. He’s most definitely not ready, and he can’t help but wonder how Tweek manages to be. 

“Hi dude!” Tweek says happily, the baby in his arms is wriggling and making small mewling sounds. Craig watches, fascinated. “Sorry if I kept you  _ -nghh-  _ waiting it’s kinda hard doing things with only one hand” Tweek explains.

“It’s not a problem” Craig says, still staring at the baby “he’s so small” is what comes out of his mouth next.

“He’s grown so much, when he was  _ -gah- _ born he was like, so small man. I thought I’d  _ -nnn-  _ break him, he’s chunked up. It’s good” Tweek says with a smile while beckoning Craig inside. Craig followed him, Tweek leads him through a living room and up some stairs. 

“We can just  _ -ah-  _ hang out in my room” Tweek says “most of mine and his stuff is in there.”

“Sure” Craig replies.

“So” Tweek says, once they are in his room and seated on his bed comfortably “this is Alfie. He’s three months old and I’m  _ -hnn-  _ still figuring out what the hell I’m doing, but I love him so much” Tweek explains, smiling down at Alfie.

“Alfie is a cute name” Craig remarks “he’s kinda quiet.”

“He is now, but he’ll be  _ -nghh-  _ loud when he wants something. He’s mostly chill unless he’s hungry. My parents say he’s the opposite of me when I was born” Tweek says, smiling down at Alfie.

“Well it’s good that he’s not too difficult, are your parents home?” Craig wonders. The house is really quiet, there doesn’t appear to be any other life or movement besides themselves. 

“No they’re at work. It’s usually just  _ -gah- _ me and Alfie on the weekends” Tweek explains.

“Isn’t that… lonely?” Craig asks, he can’t help it. He can''t imagine being left alone for days with only a crying baby for company. 

“Well a bit, sometimes I  _ -nghh-  _ miss being with people my own age but like, I love my son and he’s my  _ -ah-  _ first priority, obviously” Tweek shrugs. 

“Yeah of course, we’ll, I’m glad you wanted to hang out with me. You do deserve some time for yourself” Craig says with a smile. He doesn’t think he could be so selfless as to just sacrifice all his time to take care of a kid. Tweek is almost an alien to him. 

“Thanks man, he’ll  _ -nnn-  _ sleep eventually too so we can do more things when he’s asleep. I have games and stuff, I just haven’t played them as much since having him” Tweek explains, Alfie is still making little noises in Tweeks arms.

“Fair enough, I’m genuinely surprised you had a child all this time. You didn’t really give it away at school” Craig admits honestly. Of all the theories he had regarding Tweeks inavailability to hang out, a kid wasn’t one. 

“I was already the new kid, I didn’t wanna be the weirdo as well” Tweek explains.

“Well any teen pregnancies in this town usually lead to people dropping out so it’s cool that you’re still in school” Craig is genuinely impressed that Tweek can juggle so much while not really showing any of it on the surface. 

“Yeah my parents really wanted me to finish. They pay for Alfie’s  _ -gah-  _ daycare, I feel bad putting him in there but if I get my diploma I can  _ -nnn- _ do way more for him in the future… it’s hard” Tweek bites his lip. Craig can’t even begin to imagine what a relationship is like between a parent and a newborn. He assumes it would be devastating to leave them. 

“You must miss him when you’re at school.”

“All the time man, I seriously  _ -nghh-  _ cried so hard in my car the first day I dropped him off” Tweek admits.

“Well thanks for showing me this side of you Tweek, I’m so glad you let me in” Craig says gratefully. He wants to know Tweek, all of Tweek, especially this tender side he never got to see before. 

“You seem like someone who wouldn’t judge me. I got so much  _ -gah- _ shit before I moved, especially because I’m on my own. Alfie’s dad is useless, he’s never contributed or come to see him… it was just isolating, man. I wanted friends here” Tweek explains sounding a little nervous. 

“Well the guys in our group? They won’t judge you, some other dicks at school might but we will stick up for you, you’re our friend” Craig assures him. His group of friends are all fiercely loyal, and Tweek is one of them now. 

“Thanks, I-“ Tweek is interrupted by a sharp cry from Alfie “he’s hungry, as predicted” Tweek says “can you hold him for like five minutes while I get his bottle?”

Craig freezes. He’s never held a baby before, but the last thing he wants is for Tweek to feel awkward, so he nods anyway, taking the howling I can’t into his arms. 

“I’ll be back in a sec, then once he’s  _ -nghh- _ fed he’ll sleep” Tweek explains “and we can do fun stuff for a bit.” 

Craig is baffled by the crying baby in his arms, but he rocks him a little anyway. He’s pretty sure he’s seen that work on TV. He steels himself, he’s gonna have to get better at this if he wants to be close with Tweek. 

—

Craig and Tweek continue in that pattern. Always hanging out at Tweeks place because that's just so much easier with baby Alfie. They just keep hanging out, having fun and doing what they can when Alfie will let them. Sometimes Alfie will sit on a mat or lay down while Craig and Tweek do something. Tweek just makes sure he's sitting behind Alfie or at the very least within arms reach. It's not the same as how it is with his other friends, with Tweek they're often interrupted and sometimes Craig will have to go home early if Alfie is really upset or something. Craig is still figuring it out, but he's got to be much more patient with Tweek. He's also got to entertain himself sometimes but Craig thinks he's okay with this. Craig is good with alone time and he doesn't really mind if he and Tweek are in the same room but not always talking or if Tweek has to leave to go do something for Alfie. Craig thinks if he were someone else this may not have worked, but Craig doesn't mind the interruptions. He lets Tweek do what he needs to do and when he's free they hang out together. 

Craig thought maybe being exposed to a baby so much might have dulled his crush. That maybe his feelings might fade to just wanting to be friends but that's definitely not the case. His feelings for Tweek are as strong as ever, knowing Tweek has a baby seems to have just made Craig like him more. Craig's not sure what to do, his heart wants to ask Tweek out but he feels like that may not be the right thing to do. Tweek is so preoccupied with Alfie, Craig doesn't want to interfere with that. He also doesn't want to get in too deep knowing there's a child involved. He just doesn't know what the correct path to take is here. 

Craig can't help but contemplate this at 3am. He's at Tweeks, he stayed the night. Alfie is awake so Tweek is too, Craig doesn't mind, he just plays a game with the sound on mute. He listens to the sounds of Alfie sucking at his bottle and Tweek whispering nice things to him while he eats. This isn't the first time Craig's been witness to this ritual and it won't be his last. Craig likes being present for these tender moments, plus he wants to be close to Tweek so he waits up. 

Craig knows not to talk when Tweek is feeding, burping and putting Alfie back to sleep. Mostly because his voice is more of a novelty to Alfie, and he's more likely to keep him awake. Tweek, as his dad has the soothing, sleepy tone down pat. Craig just plays whatever game it is they're into at the moment with the sound off. When Alfie gets older they may not be able to do this anymore as he becomes more aware and may take more of an interest in the TV. But for now it works. 

Craig only knows that Alfie is asleep when he hears Tweek shuffle from the bedroom. Alfie has his own bedroom and Tweek says this is because his parents believe its healthy for them to have his own space. Craig agrees, Tweek needs  _ some  _ time to himself. Tweek is gone for maybe five or ten minutes before he sneaks back in. He seats himself down next to Craig and rests his head on Craig's shoulder tiredly. 

"You don't have to stay up" Tweek says quietly "I can  _ -nghh-  _ feed him in his room if you want, this is just the usual routine"

"No way Tweek, this is your house, and his, I'll work around you guys" Craig replies kindly, pausing the game.

"But still, you don't have to  _ -ah- _ stay up for me" Tweek insists.

"I know I don't but I want to. I like having these moments with you" Craig assures him, wrapping an arm around him. 

"You're sweet" Tweek says, the silence falling around them. They don't break apart from the embrace. Craig is shocked when Tweek lifts his head up to kiss Craig, lightly on the lips.

"Is that  _ -hnn- _ okay?" Tweek whispers "sorry."

"Don't be sorry" Craig replies "it was definitely okay."

"Okay, I'm gonna  _ -gah-  _ do it again then" Tweek says nervously before pressing another kiss. Craig lets Tweek take the lead, mainly because Criaig has about zero experience kissing anyone. Tweek knows what to do, he maneuvers them to a better angle, and parts Craig's lips. Craig has never really open-mouth kissed anyone before, but Tweek is great at it. Tweek seems to know the best angles, the nicest feelings, and butterflies swirl in Craig's belly. Tweeks fingers are running through his hair, Tweeks tongue is in his mouth… Craig doesn't even really mean to, but he slips a hand under Tweeks shirt. That's the next step isn't it. 

This seems to halt Tweeks advances. Craig quickly removes his hand, like he's been burnt.

"I'm sorry" Craig says, "I've never done this before..."

"No" Tweek says quietly, running his hand through Craig's hair again "no, it's not  _ -nnn-  _ you. I'd probably be on top of you if it weren't for…"

"For what?" Craig wonders, concerned. 

"I had a  _ -gah-  _ baby three months ago Craig" Tweek explains "my stomach is… it's not. I don't like the way it  _ -nghh-  _ looks."

"Tweek I didn't even realise… if you're not comfortable it's okay. But, I want you to know that it's not something I will ever care about"

"You haven't seen my belly, you don't know" Tweek says forlornly. 

"I haven't seen it, but I do know. I know you, and I know I like you. How you look doesn't even begin to touch that" Craig says, finding Tweeks hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"You're way too nice Craig. I like you too it's just… it's so soon. Maybe I am a  _ -hnn-  _ slut after all" Tweek admits.

"You're not Tweek, your a human being who's allowed to have feelings. But if you don't want to go any further we don't have to, okay?" Craig tries his best to assure Tweek. 

"Can we just keep cuddling? And try and sleep? Alfie will probably be  _ -ah-  _ up again in a few hours" Tweek suggests. Craig doesn't mind that idea.

"Sure" he says, pulling Tweek close and settling in. 

—

Craig and Tweek haven't really had a real conversation about what happened that night. Craig doesn't want to push Tweek too hard, since he's clearly conflicted about the whole thing. Craig is conflicted too, he's got no idea what it means to date somebody with a child. How much responsibility is he going to have to take on? Does he want that? He doesn't know.

All he knows is he wants Tweek and he's been gloomy and miserable ever since. 

His mom has noticed. 

"What is the matter with you lately?" She asks with a frown, sitting opposite him at the kitchen table. 

"Nothing" Craig says unconvincingly. 

"Don't be stupid, why have you been moping around the house for the last few days?" She points out and waits. She knows he'll cough up sooner or later.

"It's dumb" he says.

"If it's bothering you it's not dumb Craig" she pushes. He sighs, deciding he's going to have to confess. 

"It's just… there's a boy at school…" Craig begins.

"Boyfriend troubles?" She interrupts, Craig rolls his eyes.

"You know I haven't got a boyfriend."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" She shrugs.

"I like him and he likes me…" Craig bites his lip.

"I see no problem?" She replies, eyebrows raised.

"He has a baby mom. A  _ young  _ baby" Craig explains. 

"Oh, I see."

"We're the same age and stuff but he's a new parent and I'm…" Craig trails off, not quite sure how to explain.

"You're a kid Craig, and that's okay. Let yourself be one" she offers.

"I know that, it's just, I like him so much. I think he's scared of moving too fast but I feel miserable without him" Craid admits. He's not sure how he's supposed to move on from this awful liminal state.

"I'm assuming he's a single parent?" Laura asks him. 

"Yeah, he doesn't have contact with his sons dad" Craig replies, fidgeting his hands under the table. 

"That's unfortunate, look, Craig I'm not saying you shouldn't date him but he might have a point. About moving too fast," she suggests. Craig knows this, but he doesn't know what else he can do.

"I guess, and like, will I have to be a parent to Alfie too? I don't know how this stuff works" Craig groans. 

"I wouldn't expect you to but that's a boundary you'll have to set. I think you're just going to have to talk to him" his mom says. She's completely right, he knows they're gonna have to have a talk, he just doesn't know when.

Craig winces "I just don't know what I'll do if he says no."

"You'll hurt, but it will fade and your heart will eventually find someone else. But don't count him out yet, he might still say yes" Laura encourages, smiling.

"And you don't care, that I want to go out with a single teenage parent?" Craig asks her. He has to know, surely it can't be what a parent wants to hear coming from their teenage son. 

"I'm a bit concerned, but I don't mind. As long as you stay on track in school" she explains "I support you, always." 

"Yeah of course" Craig agrees.

"Well in that case, I think you should go for it. Hopefully I can meet him soon" she smiles. 

"Thanks Mom" Craig replies, getting out of his seat to give her a hug. 

"It's okay baby, I love you," she says, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too" he replies fondly.

—

Craig and Tweek decide to try one date. Go slow, see what happens and if it doesn't work they can cut their losses early and try being friends again. 

Craig was perfectly happy to do something that included Alfie but Tweek tells him he's convinced his parents to watch him for one night. Craig is almost a little worried, as he's used to having Alfie there even if sometimes he's a bit of a disruption. He's never hung out with Tweek without knowing that Alfie was at least, asleep in the next room. Now they're going to get several hours uninterrupted. 

Craig is nervous, he tries his best to look neat but he's a pretty scruffy teenage boy. So he has to get some help from his mom, she helps him pick out some nice jeans and a t-shirt and helps him attempt to style his hair. He feels a little weird but he wants to look nice forTweek so he takes his mom's advice.

He stops at a corner shop and grabs a rose. He's too broke to buy a whole bouquet and dinner so he hopes Tweek won't mind. He's genuinely surprised when he knocks on Tweeks door and it's answered by his mom. Almost every time he'd been over previously Tweeks parents had been at work, or they'd gone straight to bed. 

"Hi" Craig says, turning red "I'm Craig."

"Hi Craig" she says sweetly, "I'll call Tweek down now, do you want to come in and wait?"

"Sure" Craig says and follows her in. 

Craig doesn't have to wait long, Tweek heads down quickly but he still has Alfie in his hands. Tweek smiles as soon as he sees Craig.

"Hey, sorry for making you  _ -nghh-  _ wait man" Tweek says, bouncing Alfie. 

"Not at all, is Alfie okay?" Craig asks.

"He's fine" Tweek says, giving him a kiss on the nose which earns a big smile "I just wanted to  _ -ah-  _ say goodbye."

"Get going honey" his mom says politely, taking Alfie from him "it's the first night out you've had since having him. Enjoy it!" 

"Okay, okay, hold on" Tweek says, before peppering Alfie's face with kisses "goodbye little man!" Tweek says before heading over to Craig. 

"Let's go before I  _ -hnn-  _ change my mind" Tweek says, biting his lip and looking nervous. Craig doesn't need to be told twice, he takes Tweeks hand and they get going. 

"Thanks" Tweek says as Craig gives him the single rose "nobody has ever given me flowers before." Craig can't believe it. 

They're going to Applebees. Craig wanted to go somewhere nice and sit-down but he's on a teenage boy budget Applebees it is. Tweek has his own car but Craig wanted things to be a surprise so he borrows his mom's car and drives them himself. 

"Holy shit" Tweek says as the pull into the parking lot "I haven't been here since before I  _ -nghh-  _ got pregnant."

"Do you like it here?" Craig asks nervously "we can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No, no! This is great, I've just never really been like,  _ taken out  _ before" Tweek admits "Alfie's dad wasn't  _ -nnn-  _ super romantic."

"Okay well, let ne know if you're unhappy I guess" Craig says, "do you like romantic stuff?"

"Love it" Tweek affirms and squeezes Craig's hand "ready to eat?"

"Absolutely" Craig grins and they head to the restaurant hand in hand. 

—

So far it's going well. They're making each other laugh, the conversation is easy and the food is good. There's really only one problem. Alfie isn't there. 

Craig is grateful for the time alone they've had but he can tell Tweek is thinking about his son. Tweek isn't used to leaving him at night and he's not had much of a social life since having him. Craig gets it, sort of. He's thinking about Alfie too really, he likes the little guy and he's pretty used to holding him or watching him for a minute while Tweek does something. 

"Are you missing Alfie?" Craig asks Tweek.

"Yes, ugh, please don't feel bad though… it's just, he's my  _ -gah-  _ baby and I hate leaving him" Tweek admits.

"I get it, its okay. Do you wanna head back?" Craig offers. He doesn't want to have Tweek spending the night worrying. 

"Listen, I've had so much fun tonight Craig. It's been so  _ -ah-  _ wonderful but it's literally my first time leaving Alfie with my parents… I'm  _ -hnn-  _ nervous. But if we do this again man? I'll get better at it" Tweek promises. Craig realises that Tweek seems to think Craig might be taking this as a personal rejection. 

"I'm not like offended or anything Tweek. If you wanna keep dating we can? I had fun" he says with a reassuring smile.

"I do! I really wanna do this again" Tweek lights up. 

"I'm also not opposed to Alfie coming with sometimes if that's what you want?" Craig suggests, he wants the information out there so that Tweek doesn't feel limited or forced to hide that part of his life.

"Maybe, I'm not  _ -gah-  _ used to going out much" Tweek says. 

"Me either, I'd consider pizza and a movie at home a date. But that's just me" Craig says, he's low maintenance but he doesn't know if Tweek is the same. 

"I would freaking love that dude! Chill dates are  _ -nghh- _ great too" Tweek grins.

"Well, we can go if you want. I wouldn't mind seeing Alfie too" Craig suggests. 

"Yeah, let's head. It makes me feel so much  _ -nnn- _ better knowing that you like him" Tweek says, as they both stand up and head over to pay the bill

"Of course, he's wonderful Tweek" Craig replies "I'm paying" he adds when Tweek goes for his wallet. 

"You're so romantic" Tweek says with a giggle.

They have a bit of a make out session in Craig's mom's car though. There's no way they're chancing parents catching them.

—

Tweek sneaks them into Alfie's room. He's sleeping but Tweek claims he's too selfish not to visit his son before he goes to sleep too. 

Tweek strokes his smooth little cheek as he sleeps, he doesn't stir and Craig clutches Tweeks other hand.

In that moment the potential responsibility doesn't feel so heavy or scary. It just feels natural, like how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
